frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KatHer(i)Na/Kraina Lodu 2 - po mojemu - rozdział 4
''Punkt widzenia Anny: '' - Jak ty to zrobiłaś? - pytam niepewnie - A... No tak. Nie mówiłam ci. Widzisz... - Też masz moc? - domyślam się - Wody.- potwierdza Kasia. - Kacper pewnie też ma tak? Pięknie, po prostu pięknie! Tylko ja nie mam jakiejś durnej mocy! - nagle wybucham. Jakoś nigdy mi nie przeszkadzało to, że tylko ja nie mam mocy, ale teraz jakoś nie mogłam tego wytrzymać. Wybiegam z pokoju. * Siedzę koło fontanny i płaczę. Przychodzi mi do głowy coś. Śpiewam. Spare...? Am I really just the spare? I’m not part of the town, not born to be queen Just somebody hopelessly in-between She’s the scholar, athlete, poet I’m the screw up, don’t I know it But then who could ever compare? Of course they’re gonna think I’m just the spare Well I won’t care So I’m the extra button on a coat In case another one comes loose But if I have to be a button Why can't I be a button that’s of use? Oops! I may lack style and I may lack grace And once in a while I might fall on my face But this little button deserves a place in the sky This button wants to fly Wait, buttons can’t fly, it doesn’t make any sense! So I’m a rusty horseshoe hanging up Over somebody’s old barn door And I’ll be hanging there forever Just wishing the horse had one leg more And maybe I can’t be the perfect one And maybe I err on the side of fun But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere This horseshoe is more than just a spare Someday I’ll find my thing A thing that’s on my own That thing that makes me part of something Not just all alone If only all this feeling I have in my heart Could mean something to someone, how I’d love to play that part So I’m just the second born sister Who most of the town ignores Like a button, like a horseshoe Like a girl who’s bad at metaphors Maybe I don’t have a magic touch And maybe I don’t have a talent as such Just this heart with much too much to share So I’ll never be the heir, but I’m more than just a spare* Nagle z wody formuje się postać. Kasia. Świetnie. Dodać do listy magicznych mocy, których nie posiadam: teleportacja. - Odczep się ode mnie! Mam tego dość. - jak zwykle żywo gestykuluję rękami. Mały problem. Buchnął z nich ogień. Czyli jednak mam moc. Kasia chroni się tarczą z wody. - Nie! - co ja zrobiłam? Przeze mnie Kasia prawie co nie spłonęła. Uciekam. Mknę prosto do lasu. Nie odwracam się. Przypadkiem wpadam na leżące drzewo i upadam. Mały problem. Upadam w ogień. Może jednak nie problem. Mam wrażenie, że znikam, a ogień mnie nie pali. ''Punkt widzenia Kasi (zaczyna się w momencie gdy kończy się punkt widzenia Anny): '' Jest źle. Poprawka. Jest bardzo źle. Dookoła mnie dziedziniec płonie. Szybko kieruję wodę z fontanny na ogień. Skupiam się i sama wyczarowuję trochę wody. Uchylam się przed niemal białą kometą. Elsa mi pomaga. Zamroziła pożar. Dziwnie to wygląda. Pożar nie zgasł, tylko jest pokryty warstwą lodu. Elsa wychyla się z okna w jadalni. Wyjaśniam: mogę się teleportować tylko tam gdzie jest woda. Skupiam się. Jadalnia. Tam musi być woda. Do fontanny dałam radę, bo tam było dużo wody. A w jadalni? W szklankach? Znikam. Znikam?! Udało się! Skaczę ze szczęścia. Muszę im wyjaśnić co się stało. - Kacprze Anna, ona... - nagle uświadamiam sobie, że przeteleportowałam się na drugą stronę fontanny. Zirytowana ruszam w kierunku zamku. Tradycyjnie też mogę się tam dostać, prawda? *** *- "More than just a spare" niewykorzystana piosenka. Tutaj nie jest śpiewana głośno w stylu "Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć" tylko bardziej cicho i przez płacz.Tłumaczenie: Rezerwa...? Naprawdę jestem tylko rezerwą? Nie jestem częścią miasta, nie zrodzona do bycia królową Tylko kimś beznadziejnym pomiędzy Ona jest uczoną, atletką, poetką Ja zaś jestem ofermą, nie wiem tego? Ale kto mógłby porównać? Oczywiście oni będą myśleć, że jestem tylko rezerwą Cóż, nie będzie mnie to obchodzić Więc, jestem dodatkowym guzikiem na płaszczu Na wypadek, gdyby inny się zgubił Lecz jeśli być mam guzikiem Dlaczego nie mogę być takim, którego się używa? Oops! Może brak mi stylu, może brak mi wdzięku I raz na jakiś czas mogę upaść na twarz Ale ten maleńki guzik zasługuje na miejsce w niebie Guzik ten chce latać Zaraz, guziki nie potrafią latać, to nie ma żadnego sensu! Więc, jestem zardzewiałą wiszącą podkową Na drzwiach czyjejś starej stodoły I będę zawsze już tam wisieć Marząc, by koń miał o jedną nogę więcej I może ja nie mogę być tą perfekcyjną I może ja błądzę po stronie zabawy Lecz podkowy potrzebują szansy, by pobiec gdzieś Ta podkowa jest czymś więcej, niż tylko rezerwą Pewnego dnia znajdę swój cel Cel, będącym moim własnym Cel, który uczyni mnie częścią czegoś Już nie całkiem samotną Jeśli tylko całe to uczucie, które noszę w sercu Mogłoby oznaczać coś dla kogoś, chciałabym móc zagrać tę część Więc, jestem tylko drugą z kolei siostrą Którą większość miasta ignoruje Jak guzik, jak podkowę Jak dziewczynę, która jest kiepska w metaforach Może i nie mam magicznego dotyku I może nie mam talentu w ogóle Tylko to serce, którym zbyt się dzielę Więc, nigdy nie będę dziedziczką, ale jestem więcej, niż tylko rezerwą *** Jaki rozdział każdy widzi. Spodobała mi się ta piosenka, ale dobrze, że nie została użyta w filmie (chyba, że śpiewana przez Hansa :D). Wkrótce pojawi się ogłoszenie, które może wam się spodobać... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach